Kiss With A Fist
by CertifiedOtaku593
Summary: Thor is upset and gets an unexpected visitor while training. You know what they say: A kiss with a fist is better than none!


**Title:** Kiss with a Fist

**Pairing: **Thorki

**Rating: **NC-17

**Warning: **Violence, dubcon?, HATE SEX (isn't that just the best, though?) clone! Loki, oral.

**Summary: **Thor gets an unexpected visitor while training. You know what they say: A kiss with a fist is better than none!

Thor huffed in anger, letting his trusty Mjölnir fall to his side, the worn leather strap rubbing against his wrist. His shoulders shaking with rage, he observed the tattered and scorched remains of the punching bag that hung before him. Alone in the training room of S.H.I.E.L.D HQ, the god of thunder was unaware how long he had been beating anything that found itself caught in his path, resulting in one very confused and now very sore Steve Rogers. The super soldier had been carted off by Tony who'd swore he would spit in Thor's helmet or some other juvenile stunt like that as revenge. Pacing angrily, Thor chucked his hammer at the wall, the ancient weapon denting the thick wall with an enormous bang before clattering to the ground, useless without its owner.

Eventually, even pacing wasn't soothing the blonde's foul mood and he sat against a large pillar, eyes closing in an attempt to stem off the rising headache. If any of the other Avengers were brave enough to ask him what caused the horrible mood, Thor would be at a loss for words. Sometimes, storms just pop up on the calmest days.

Steadying his breathing, the god's eyebrow twitched as he felt the presence in the room change. Opening stormy blue eyes revealed no drastic change in his surroundings, but there was certainly another person in the soundproof training room.

"Stark?" Thor's voice cracked uncomfortably.

How long had it been since he'd drunk something? His throat felt raw and scratchy. With no response, Thor stood slowly, senses on edge. He could feel eyes watching him and he extended a hand, the great hammer returning to his grasp with a rush of air.

"Now, what are you going to do with that?" A teasing, silky voice echoed through the hall and Thor looked around wildly. His body stiffened as he recognized the familiar voice. After all that time, how could he not?

"Loki, you trickster; Reveal yourself, coward!"

Swirls of smoke filled the room and Thor took a cautious step back as Loki emerged from the blackened furls, his hands neatly placed behind his back. Dressed in his formal battle gear, the trickster smiled. Quickly fading scars on his face and neck were the only visible proof of his last tussle with the Avengers, the skin still tinged in pink against his pale skin. Wintergreen eyes sparkled with an unknown emotion as Loki seemed to shrug off his brother's remark, the smoke surrounding him fading away as quickly as it had appeared.

"Thor. My dear… brother." He spat the word like a curse, his face still holding the same serene smile filled with contempt. "How are you faring after that bomb scare in New York?"

Thor's eyes narrowed, a growl rising in his throat and staining his words with hate. "Loki. Those were innocent people you killed, not your playthings."

The raven haired man laughed, letting his arms fall limply to his side as he took a step forward.

"It was just a bit of fun. Something to keep the humans talking." He grinned. "You know how much fun it is to watch them… squirm."

Loki's eyes fell to meet Thor's, practically twinkling with childish delight. Still, there was an insanity lurking in the depths of his eyes. It made Thor uncomfortable, not sure what his half-brother would do or what he was capable of. With the elder's grunt as an indication of his foul mood, Loki stopped in his advancing, one dark eyebrow arching in confusion. Even after all this time, Loki was unable to bear seeing his brother in such a foul mood if he wasn't the one causing it. Call it a profound bond they shared.

"You're troubled." A statement, not a question. "Care to inform an old friend as to why?"

"Cease your silver tongue." Thor snapped, his grip tightening on Mjölnir, knuckles bleached white from the strain. "I am in no such mood for your false affections. Leave here at once before I call the others."

"If you were going to call for back up, you would have done so by now." Loki smirked as he watched Thor seethe where he stood, electricity stinging the air. "Or are you really so vain in thinking you can defeat me all on your own?"

"It is not vanity that allows me to speak as such, trickster, but confidence in my power." Thor ground his teeth together as Loki drew ever closer, ebony and emerald cloak flowing gracefully behind him.

Stepping up to Thor, the younger god couldn't help the smile that lighted his face as he noticed he was finally as tall as the other. Thor practically shivered, tremors evident beneath his shining armor as he glared at his half brother. Loki's smile transformed into a smirk and widened slightly.

"So much rage…" His voice was calm, a crooning purr as he spoke to Thor with a hint of false sympathy. "How _must_ you control yourself around Jane? It would surely be a pity if you would hurt her in one of your… fits."

Pain surged through Loki's face as solid Asgardian fist slammed into his cheek unexpectedly, the force hitting like a freight train. Stumbling back, the mischief maker saw stars and he instantly raised his hands in defense as his mountain of a half brother took a step forward, cracking his knuckles with a grim smirk. Thor unhitched his flowing cape, the crimson velvet material pooling on the concrete ground. The older god charged again, fist burying itself into Loki's stomach before the other had a chance to block the blow. Keeling over, green eyes clouded with worry as Thor hoisted him to his feet, bringing their faces deathly close. Heated breath seared Loki's ever cold skin and he shivered against the other's detailed armor.

"At least make it a challenge for me." Thor taunted, grinning almost manically.

Loki huffed, instantly slamming his forehead against Thor's both gods stumbling back with their hands up. Recovering faster than the larger man, Loki whipped forward an array of throwing knives hidden within his cloak, energy pulses propelling them at inhuman speeds to sink into the weak points on Thor's torso and upper thighs. A raging cry ripping through his throat, the blonde ripped out the knives, throwing them to the side as he swung Mjölnir. A bolt of lightning zigzagged across the room, hitting the trickster square in the chest and throwing him off his feet, the air tingling from the sudden blast. A weak gasp broke Thor's concentration and he walked carefully towards the gasping and broken form of his half brother, an unsure frown on his stubbled face.

"Brother please…" Loki managed to gasp, his eyes bright with tears, limbs twitching against his will.

Thor stood a moment, his eyebrows knitted together in a mixture of worry and concern. How could he strike his half brother so easily? Had they not grown up together? Loki was still, very very deep down, a member of Thor's family and even though the frost giant would never openly admit it, the two had grown up together and therefore shared not only history, but love as well.

Kneeling and carefully, as if handling a porcelain doll, the older god scooped up Loki, clutching the smaller god to his chest. His mouth moved almost mechanically as it spit out a fumbled apology. The figure in his arms seemed to freeze, however, fading into nothing and leaving Thor staring in confusion before a sharp pain attacked his left calf. Thor spun around, losing his balance from slipping in the small pool of blood slowly growing beneath his leg, glaring at Loki standing oh so close with three more daggers balanced carefully in one hand, the frost giant grinning a twisted smile.

Even with a limp, Thor's next move was quick as lightning as he reached forward and grabbed Loki's gauntlet covered wrist, twisting the long arm cruelly behind his back, Thor's face now buried in the crook of Loki's elegant neck. The god of thunder could practically hear the quickened pulse of the dark haired man forced up against him, feeling the hiss of pain leave the other's chest as Thor tugged upward on his trapped arm. Loki gasped in surprise as Thor suddenly bit down on the pale neck, drawing blood.

Some strange feeling fluttered in the thunder god's massive chest at the smaller man's reaction and he decided to pursue that reaction further. After all, it had been days, even weeks, since he had courted Jane. A man could only train so long…

With a slow swipe of his tongue, Thor licked at the slow trail of crimson, the taste of copper making him cringe. He felt Loki stiffen, his breath freezing in his chest.

"Thor. What do you think you're doing?" his voice cracked and he flexed his fingers nervously.

The stronger god walked Loki to the side, slamming him roughly up against the wall. With a strangled groan, Loki slumped against Thor, the growing bulge in the blonde's pants hard to ignore. Goosebumps rose along Loki's spine as the unintentional friction against Thor's crotch caused him to muffle a small moan.

Breath becoming shallow, Thor licked the outer shell of Loki's ear, biting down on his earlobe. "I think it's high time you learned your place, god of tricks."

Loki shivered again at the hiss of Thor's voice, heated breath pooling at the back of his neck. His small moan turned into a gasp of pain as the stronger god pulled again on his arm, shoulder begging for release. Loki closed his eyes as Thor nipped at the back of his neck, close to the previous bite mark, teeth scraping slowly over smooth skin. Such a simple gesture but Loki could feel himself hardening in his leather trousers, the clothing becoming tight and uncomfortable.

Trying to regain some power, the younger man ever so lightly ground his hips back against Thor's, a broken growl escaping them both. Thor loosened his grip on Loki's arm and the trickster pulled free, supporting himself with both hands against the wall, the cold stone flush against his somewhat heated skin. The blonde let his arms raise to trap Loki's hands beneath his own, grinding up against Loki this time, pushing the smaller man against the wall none too gently. Loki held back a whine, biting his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood which only encouraged Thor to step forward, completely pinning Loki against the wall. Loki could feel Thor's thick erection pressing against his leg through the thick material and let his forehead rest against the wall as Thor used his knee to edge Loki's legs apart, watching the trickster's back arch slightly as his inner thighs were brushed against. Grabbing a hold of the other's normally neat slicked back hair, Thor tugged roughly, exposing more of Loki's neck and nipping at the exposed skin, Loki biting back another moan. Loki was shuddering under Thor's ministrations, his clothes becoming far too much for him to bear. He gained enough strength to turn in Thor's grip, facing his half brother as annoyance dotted his features.

"Do not tease me, you brute." Loki hissed, his hands slipping to grip the front of Thor's armor.

The blonde smirked, one hand reaching down to cup the bulge in the sorcerer's pants and Loki moaned, bucking against the other's palm for the friction he so desperately craved.

"Then…" Thor leaned in, his lips brushing Loki's cheek. "I shall move things along, if only to please you…"

Reaching up, the blonde began to slowly unclasp the trickster's light armor, each click seeming to echo in the large room. Licking lips dry from hollow breathing, Loki leaned forward to leave soft nips and kisses along Thor's jaw line and snapping his fingers. Thor flinched as he felt two calm hands on his shoulders, glancing back to see another Loki clone smiling mischievously at him. Skilled fingers wrapped around Thor's torso, undoing the straps on the heavy armor while the real Loki helped his half brother shrug off the slabs of metal. Thor grinned, hands roaming down Loki's thin hips, pulling down the leather cloak and letting it fall to the ground as well. It wasn't long until both men stood panting, each staring hungrily at the other, their entire torsos exposed to the cool training arena air. Loki let his fingers stroke the thunder god's chiseled muscles and noticed his clone mimic the movements. Thor shivered as the clone led a line of kisses from the back of the blonde's neck, down his spine as the clone kneeled, arms wrapping around his midsection and fingers working quickly at undoing Thor's belt as the real Loki watched eagerly.

"Now now." Thor grinned, looping a finger through Loki's belt and tugging him forward. "Don't forget, this is supposed to be a punishment… Get rid of the other."

With a small frown, Loki snapped his fingers again, the clone Loki looking up in surprise as he suddenly faded away.

"On your knees, trickster."

Thor's voice was deep and gravely, the sound causing shivers to run up Loki's spine and he found himself obeying without much resistance. Looking up at his half brother with widening green eyes, Loki trembled under the stormy gaze and confident smirk. Alright… If that's how the thunder god wanted to play… the mischief god was game. A subtle smirk taking over his face, Loki leant forward, teeth securing around the zipper of Thor's leather pants, thin yet strong hands holding his hips still. The raven haired sorcerer drew down the zipper slowly; the sound seemed magnified in the stillness. Now it was Thor's turn to shiver as his pants were pulled down painfully slow, small beads of precum at the head of his penis. Loki wrapped a cold hand around the base, causing the blonde to hiss from the temperature. Sticking his tongue out, Loki slowly licked from the base to the tip before suddenly taking Thor fully into his mouth. The older god's knees nearly gave out from the sensation and he bent forward, a massive hand seeking balance on Loki's shoulder.

Smiling even with a full mouth, Loki began to move slowly, his tongue running along the large vein on the underside of Thor's cock. With his increasing speed, Loki took pleasure in the little moans Thor was making, the sounds barely escaping the other's throat. Withdrawing, Loki circled the tip with his tongue, looking up in time to see Thor's face wash with pleasure. He was about to take him in again, the dark haired man's own hand rubbing himself through his trousers, when the blonde suddenly grabbed a fistful of dark hair, yanking the younger god upright. Loki let out a bark of pain as he was slammed back against the wall, Thor's hand fumbling with the front of the ice giant's pants.

"Don't enjoy yourself too much; we have a lot of work to do."

"I was under the impression you were the one enjoying yourself, brother." Loki managed through gasps; a small chuckled leaving him before Thor spun him around, chiseled body molding perfectly against Loki's lithe muscle. The blonde raised his hand to the other's lips, two fingers pressing against the thin lips.

"Suck. That's an order."

Before Loki could come back with something witty, Thor's fingers were pressing against his tongue. Knowing it would drive his half brother crazy, Loki put his silver tongue to use licking and swirling his tongue around the thick digits. If these were just Thor's fingers, Loki felt a tad nervous about what his cock would do to him. Yet, somehow, it didn't seem to matter.

Practically tearing off the rest of Loki's clothes, Thor eased one finger past the taunt ring of muscle, watching with crude curiosity as Loki tensed, eyes wide. A tiny growl of pain escaped and Thor slowly began to move his finger as the other adjusted. Adding another finger, cries of pain soon turned into amazingly sensual wanton moans and Loki began to push back against the digits, biting his bottom lip. Thor watched in amazement. He had known that Loki was insatiable when it came to sex; he just never knew how good he looked having it. Or, in this case, taking it.

Feeling as if he might burst if he didn't move things along, Thor gripped Loki's hips, lining himself up with his brother's entrance. He was about to thrust forward when Loki suddenly reached back, gripping Thor's thigh with sudden fear.

"Know you nothing about lying with men?" Loki sighed with exasperation. "You'll tear me apart at this rate!"

Thor couldn't help but grin.

"I thought that was the point of this."

He could have sworn he saw Loki roll his eyes before the raven haired man snapped and a vial of oil appeared in his hand. He handed it back to the other god.

"Use this, for Valhalla's sake. Must I teach you everything?"

Loki placed his hands against the wall once more, waiting. Thor frowned, popping open the vial and letting the liquid pool in his palm before applying a generous amount along his cock. Using what was left, Thor massaged Loki's tight entrance, a thick finger slowly circling the sensitive hole.

"Better?" Thor asked, genuinely concerned now.

Loki just couldn't take that kind of compassion. It certainly wasn't the reason he appeared to his brother in the very basement of the group that wanted to see him behind bars or worse.

"Oh would you just get on with it?"

Thor nodded though Loki couldn't see him and lined himself up once more. Without pausing for fear he wouldn't go through with it, Thor eased himself into the smaller man slowly until he was fully sheathed. The pressure was heavenly and the blonde almost lost it right then. His hands tightened on Loki's hips and he pulled out almost completely, testing Loki's reaction before he pressed in again, slightly faster. The trickster seemed to be enjoying himself, green eyes closed and arms shaking in a slowly failing attempt to keep himself from falling over. Again and again, he pulled out only to ease back in, unsure when to increase his pace. Punishment or not, he didn't want to accidentally tear anything within Loki. It wasn't until Loki finally spoke that Thor nearly lost all composure.

"Fuck me faster until nothing but your name can pass my lips." Loki begged, pushing back against Thor.

"Your wish is my command, then." Thor grinned, suddenly slamming into the smaller man with enough force to make his knees buckle.

Loki quickly righted himself, barely given enough time to brace himself against the cold wall before Thor began to thrust at an agonizing pace. Bodies moving together slicked with oil soon became saturated in sweat as the large room was filled with needy moans and the crude sound of flesh on flesh. Loki began to slip again and this time, Thor caught him, moving both of them to the ground. Still on his knees, Thor placed a hand on the back of Loki's neck, moving the other god's head down to the floor as he fucked him relentlessly. Loki was a whimpering mess, obeying every little movement Thor made. As he tried to increase his pace, Thor brushed against a small spot within Loki that made the trickster suddenly arch his back, begging for the blonde to hit it again. Reaching around, Thor wrapped his massive hand around Loki's neglected cock, stroking in time with his thrusts and Loki cried out in pleasure. Thor began to slow his pace only slightly, feeling the need to take care of the man beneath him before finishing himself. After all, that's how he treated women, surely the same principle applied to men. Rocking his hips as he thrust in, Thor focused on finding that sweet spot within Loki again. Finally he found it and hit it once, then twice until a strangled cry echoed beneath him as Loki gasped out Thor's name, his inner walls contracting and the heat of his cum splashing across his lower abdomen. The feeling was too intense for the thunder god who leaned over Loki, biting into the other man's shoulder as he came, his hips moving in a shaky rhythm.

They lay like that for several minutes, both unsure of what to say or do next and both covering in sweat and cum. It wasn't until Thor began to pull out of the other male that Loki moved, rolling over to lie on his back, green eyes locked on Thor.

"Have I been successfully punished, dear brother?" he crooned, voice somewhat coarse from screaming.

Thor chuckled. "I'm not sure. Are you feeling apologetic?"

"Not in the least bit." Loki paused. "I suppose you'll just have to try again, won't you?"

With a small smile, Thor reached over and pulled Loki up and against him, placing a lingering kiss on his lips. Pulling away, Thor tugged lightly on Loki's split bottom lip, causing the other male's breath to catch in his chest in a mix of pain and arousal.

"I shall punish you as many times as it takes until you learn your lesson properly."

Raising an eyebrow, Loki smirked back, a fresh drop of blood staining his lower lip a vibrant red. Holding up a hand, a knife that seemed to be made of ice appeared. Thor was able to get in a slightly confused look before Loki suddenly jabbed it into the older male's upper arm. Thor yelped, grabbing Loki's wrist hard enough to bruise.

Loki chuckled, his voice loud in the quiet room.

"Let's get started then."

AN: So I did a thing! This one has been a long time in progress but I finally finished! I just changed the ending, so I'm liking it a lot better. Enjoy anyway! This was so much fun to write!

Expect more smut in the future and, as always, reviews are EXTREMELY welcome!


End file.
